2019 Sebring Open
The 2019 Sebring Open is the third edition of the Sebring Open. The tournament is held March 8-March 16 at the Sebring International Raceway only two hours from the 2019 Firestone Grand Prix of St. Petersburg. The draw will be Tuesday, as Abomasnow had to schedule the first and second round for two days due to track activity at the 2019 Firestone Grand Prix of St. Petersburg. Abomasnow revealed that IndyCar players' matches were scheduled for nighttime between March 8-March 10 (ex. Jirayu La-ongmanee, Pee Saderd, Volcarona, Scott Dixon). Ueli Kestenholz is the defending champion. Schedule Entry list IndyCar representatives Qualified countries ;AFC * (Will Power) * (Henry Zhang) * (Apolo Anton Ohno) * (Jirayu La-ongmanee) * (Jakkapat Wattanasin) ;CAF None of them qualified ;CONCACAF * (James Hinchcliffe) * (Nidoking) ;CONMEBOL * (Larvesta) * (Graham Rahal) ;OFC None of them qualified ;UEFA * (Jinjett Wattanasin) * (Decidueye) * (Tyranitar) * (Metagross) * (Beartic) * (Josef Newgarden) * (Ueli Kestenholz) * (Simon Pagenaud) * (Honchkrow) * (Scolipede) * (Marko Manieri) * (Amoonguss) * (Skorupi) * (Joey Fatone) * (Vaporeon) * (Pee Saderd) * (Volcarona) * (Ryan Hunter-Reay) * (Mario Lopez) * (Heracross) * (Chespin) * (Pidgeot) * (Scott Dixon) Withdrawals * Larry Birkhead * Cameron Mathison * Robert Wickens Seeds The seeding for the Sebring Open were announced when it was revealed that Abomasnow and the Bee Mask qualified for the final in The Masked Singer. They qualified with their Bee Mask squad, in which the final squad qualified for the final. In case, this was IndyCar's first Masked Singer final since The Mask Singer season 4. The entire squad (expect Agnieszka Radwańska who chose to participate in season 22 of Taniec z Gwiazdami instead) are participating in the Pee Saderd and Abomasnow episode of I Can See Your Voice Thailand. Their episode is expected to air on March 27, 2019, as Abomasnow announced their episode's air date by qualifying for the final. As demonstrated at their preparation for their I Can See Your Voice episode, Abomasnow bumped Patricio O'Ward off the seeding. Abomasnow put the remaining 23 full-timers but O'Ward into the first 23 seeding spots. It was clear that nine non-full time IndyCar captains are seeded. Dale Coyne Racing qualified Beartic in 5th, the highest ever seeding for the team. Metagross Pee Saderd Scott Dixon Volcarona Beartic Jirayu La-ongmanee Josef Newgarden Will Power Simon Pagenaud James Hinchcliffe Ryan Hunter-Reay Graham Rahal Mario Lopez Joey Fatone Apolo Anton Ohno Ueli Kestenholz Chespin Marko Manieri Decidueye Pidgeot Heracross Larvesta Nidoking Honchkrow Jinjett Wattanasin Amoonguss Vaporeon Skorupi Henry Zhang Jakkapat Wattanasin Tyranitar Scolipede Draw Finals Top half Section 1 Metagross | RD1-score01-1= | RD1-score01-2= | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= | RD1-score02-1= | RD1-score02-2= | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= | RD1-score03-1= | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= | RD1-score04-1= | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= | RD1-score05-1= | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= | RD1-score06-1= | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= | RD1-score07-1= | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08= | RD1-team08= | RD1-score08-1= | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09= | RD1-team09= | RD1-score09-1= | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= | RD1-score10-1= | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= | RD1-score11-1= | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= | RD1-score12-1= | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= | RD1-score13-1= | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= | RD1-score14-1= | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= | RD1-score15-1= | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16= | RD1-team16= | RD1-score16-1= | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01-1= | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1= | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1= | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1= | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1= | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1= | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1= | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1= | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 2 Section 3 Section 4 Bottom half Section 5 Section 6 Section 7 Section 8 P Saderd | RD1-score16-1= | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01-1= | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1= | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1= | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1= | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1= | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1= | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1= | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1= | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Qualifying Seeds Metang Galvantula Apiwat Eurthavonsuk Krirkphol Mayanasavich Cubchoo Kommo-o Hypno Jason Young Antoine Pinto Surachai Wongbuakao Donald Driver Henry Horkenzipper Gyarados Snorlax (First round) Issara Kitnitchi Damian Dermite (First round) Chinawut Indracusin Popplio Jirakorn Sompithak Suveera Boonrod Pramote Pathan Anuwat Sanguansakpakdee Genesect Snorunt Slaking Alec Mazo Eevee Drapion Saksit Vejsupaporn Sirisin Chotvijit Preyawit Nilachulaka Ice Saranyu Qualifiers # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Draw First Qualifier Metang | RD1-score1-1= | RD1-score1-2= | RD1-score1-3= | RD1-seed2= | RD1-team2= David Guetta | RD1-score2-1= | RD1-score2-2= | RD1-score2-3= | RD1-seed3= | RD1-team3= Richter Belmont | RD1-score3-1= | RD1-score3-2= | RD1-score3-3= | RD1-seed4=27 | RD1-team4= Eevee | RD1-score4-1= | RD1-score4-2= | RD1-score4-3= | RD2-seed1= | RD2-team1= | RD2-score1-1= | RD2-score1-2= | RD2-score1-3= | RD2-seed2= | RD2-team2= | RD2-score2-1= | RD2-score2-2= | RD2-score2-3= }} Second Qualifier Galvantula | RD1-score1-1= | RD1-score1-2= | RD1-score1-3= | RD1-seed2= | RD1-team2= Volcanion | RD1-score2-1= | RD1-score2-2= | RD1-score2-3= | RD1-seed3= | RD1-team3= Landorus | RD1-score3-1= | RD1-score3-2= | RD1-score3-3= | RD1-seed4=17 | RD1-team4= Chinawut Indracusin | RD1-score4-1= | RD1-score4-2= | RD1-score4-3= | RD2-seed1= | RD2-team1= | RD2-score1-1= | RD2-score1-2= | RD2-score1-3= | RD2-seed2= | RD2-team2= | RD2-score2-1= | RD2-score2-2= | RD2-score2-3= }} Third Qualifier Apiwat Eurthavonsuk | RD1-score1-1= | RD1-score1-2= | RD1-score1-3= | RD1-seed2= | RD1-team2= Nyle DiMarco | RD1-score2-1= | RD1-score2-2= | RD1-score2-3= | RD1-seed3= | RD1-team3= Palitchoke Ayanaputra | RD1-score3-1= | RD1-score3-2= | RD1-score3-3= | RD1-seed4=23 | RD1-team4= Genesect | RD1-score4-1= | RD1-score4-2= | RD1-score4-3= | RD2-seed1= | RD2-team1= | RD2-score1-1= | RD2-score1-2= | RD2-score1-3= | RD2-seed2= | RD2-team2= | RD2-score2-1= | RD2-score2-2= | RD2-score2-3= }} Fourth Qualifier Krirkphol Mayanasavich | RD1-score1-1= | RD1-score1-2= | RD1-score1-3= | RD1-seed2= | RD1-team2= Gallade | RD1-score2-1= | RD1-score2-2= | RD1-score2-3= | RD1-seed3= | RD1-team3= Hines Ward | RD1-score3-1= | RD1-score3-2= | RD1-score3-3= | RD1-seed4=31 | RD1-team4= Preyawit Nilachulaka | RD1-score4-1= | RD1-score4-2= | RD1-score4-3= | RD2-seed1= | RD2-team1= | RD2-score1-1= | RD2-score1-2= | RD2-score1-3= | RD2-seed2= | RD2-team2= | RD2-score2-1= | RD2-score2-2= | RD2-score2-3= }} Fifth Qualifier Cubchoo | RD1-score1-1= | RD1-score1-2= | RD1-score1-3= | RD1-seed2= | RD1-team2= Ronnadet Wongsaroj | RD1-score2-1= | RD1-score2-2= | RD1-score2-3= | RD1-seed3= | RD1-team3= Alolan Muk | RD1-score3-1= | RD1-score3-2= | RD1-score3-3= | RD1-seed4=18 | RD1-team4= Popplio | RD1-score4-1= | RD1-score4-2= | RD1-score4-3= | RD2-seed1= | RD2-team1= | RD2-score1-1= | RD2-score1-2= | RD2-score1-3= | RD2-seed2= | RD2-team2= | RD2-score2-1= | RD2-score2-2= | RD2-score2-3= }} Sixth Qualifier Kommo-o | RD1-score1-1= | RD1-score1-2= | RD1-score1-3= | RD1-seed2=WC | RD1-team2= Mark Daschko | RD1-score2-1= | RD1-score2-2= | RD1-score2-3= | RD1-seed3= | RD1-team3= Pietro Fittipaldi | RD1-score3-1= | RD1-score3-2= | RD1-score3-3= | RD1-seed4=19 | RD1-team4= Jirakorn Sompithak | RD1-score4-1= | RD1-score4-2= | RD1-score4-3= | RD2-seed1= | RD2-team1= | RD2-score1-1= | RD2-score1-2= | RD2-score1-3= | RD2-seed2= | RD2-team2= | RD2-score2-1= | RD2-score2-2= | RD2-score2-3= }} Seventh Qualifier Hypno | RD1-score1-1= | RD1-score1-2= | RD1-score1-3= | RD1-seed2= | RD1-team2= Simon Belmont | RD1-score2-1= | RD1-score2-2= | RD1-score2-3= | RD1-seed3= | RD1-team3= Incineroar | RD1-score3-1= | RD1-score3-2= | RD1-score3-3= | RD1-seed4=22 | RD1-team4= Anuwat Sanguansakpakdee | RD1-score4-1= | RD1-score4-2= | RD1-score4-3= | RD2-seed1= | RD2-team1= | RD2-score1-1= | RD2-score1-2= | RD2-score1-3= | RD2-seed2= | RD2-team2= | RD2-score2-1= | RD2-score2-2= | RD2-score2-3= }} Eighth Qualifier Jason Young | RD1-score1-1= | RD1-score1-2= | RD1-score1-3= | RD1-seed2= | RD1-team2= Raikou | RD1-score2-1= | RD1-score2-2= | RD1-score2-3= | RD1-seed3= | RD1-team3= Jordan King | RD1-score3-1= | RD1-score3-2= | RD1-score3-3= | RD1-seed4=28 | RD1-team4= Drapion | RD1-score4-1= | RD1-score4-2= | RD1-score4-3= | RD2-seed1= | RD2-team1= | RD2-score1-1= | RD2-score1-2= | RD2-score1-3= | RD2-seed2= | RD2-team2= | RD2-score2-1= | RD2-score2-2= | RD2-score2-3= }} Ninth Qualifier Antoine Pinto | RD1-score1-1= | RD1-score1-2= | RD1-score1-3= | RD1-seed2=WC | RD1-team2= Bobby Bones | RD1-score2-1= | RD1-score2-2= | RD1-score2-3= | RD1-seed3=WC | RD1-team3= T-Pain | RD1-score3-1= | RD1-score3-2= | RD1-score3-3= | RD1-seed4=26 | RD1-team4= Alec Mazo | RD1-score4-1= | RD1-score4-2= | RD1-score4-3= | RD2-seed1= | RD2-team1= | RD2-score1-1= | RD2-score1-2= | RD2-score1-3= | RD2-seed2= | RD2-team2= | RD2-score2-1= | RD2-score2-2= | RD2-score2-3= }} Tenth Qualifier Surachai Wongbuakao | RD1-score1-1= | RD1-score1-2= | RD1-score1-3= | RD1-seed2= | RD1-team2= Scizor | RD1-score2-1= | RD1-score2-2= | RD1-score2-3= | RD1-seed3= | RD1-team3= Escavalier | RD1-score3-1= | RD1-score3-2= | RD1-score3-3= | RD1-seed4=20 | RD1-team4= Suveera Boonrod | RD1-score4-1= | RD1-score4-2= | RD1-score4-3= | RD2-seed1= | RD2-team1= | RD2-score1-1= | RD2-score1-2= | RD2-score1-3= | RD2-seed2= | RD2-team2= | RD2-score2-1= | RD2-score2-2= | RD2-score2-3= }} Eleventh Qualifier Donald Driver | RD1-score1-1= | RD1-score1-2= | RD1-score1-3= | RD1-seed2=WC | RD1-team2= Tony Knight | RD1-score2-1= | RD1-score2-2= | RD1-score2-3= | RD1-seed3=WC | RD1-team3= Alex Thomas | RD1-score3-1= | RD1-score3-2= | RD1-score3-3= | RD1-seed4=30 | RD1-team4= Sirisin Chotvijit | RD1-score4-1= | RD1-score4-2= | RD1-score4-3= | RD2-seed1= | RD2-team1= | RD2-score1-1= | RD2-score1-2= | RD2-score1-3= | RD2-seed2= | RD2-team2= | RD2-score2-1= | RD2-score2-2= | RD2-score2-3= }} Twelfth Qualifier Henry Horkenzipper | RD1-score1-1= | RD1-score1-2= | RD1-score1-3= | RD1-seed2= | RD1-team2= Popetorn Soonthornyanakij | RD1-score2-1= | RD1-score2-2= | RD1-score2-3= | RD1-seed3= | RD1-team3= Pisanu Nimsakul | RD1-score3-1= | RD1-score3-2= | RD1-score3-3= | RD1-seed4=25 | RD1-team4= Slaking | RD1-score4-1= | RD1-score4-2= | RD1-score4-3= | RD2-seed1= | RD2-team1= | RD2-score1-1= | RD2-score1-2= | RD2-score1-3= | RD2-seed2= | RD2-team2= | RD2-score2-1= | RD2-score2-2= | RD2-score2-3= }} Thirteenth Qualifier Gyarados | RD1-score1-1= | RD1-score1-2= | RD1-score1-3= | RD1-seed2= | RD1-team2= Deino | RD1-score2-1= | RD1-score2-2= | RD1-score2-3= | RD1-seed3= | RD1-team3= Pichaya Nitipaisalkul | RD1-score3-1= | RD1-score3-2= | RD1-score3-3= | RD1-seed4=29 | RD1-team4= Saksit Vejsupaporn | RD1-score4-1= | RD1-score4-2= | RD1-score4-3= | RD2-seed1= | RD2-team1= | RD2-score1-1= | RD2-score1-2= | RD2-score1-3= | RD2-seed2= | RD2-team2= | RD2-score2-1= | RD2-score2-2= | RD2-score2-3= }} Fourteenth Qualifier Snorlax | RD1-score1-1=1 | RD1-score1-2=4 | RD1-score1-3= | RD1-seed2= | RD1-team2= 'Devon Ford | RD1-score2-1='6 | RD1-score2-2='6 | RD1-score2-3= | RD1-seed3= | RD1-team3= Izak Ford | RD1-score3-1=3 | RD1-score3-2=2 | RD1-score3-3= | RD1-seed4=21 | RD1-team4= 'Pramote Pathan | RD1-score4-1='6 | RD1-score4-2='6 | RD1-score4-3= | RD2-seed1= | RD2-team1= Devon Ford | RD2-score1-1= | RD2-score1-2= | RD2-score1-3= | RD2-seed2=21 | RD2-team2= Pramote Pathan | RD2-score2-1= | RD2-score2-2= | RD2-score2-3= }} Fifteenth Qualifier 'Issara Kitnitchi | RD1-score1-1='6 | RD1-score1-2='6 | RD1-score1-3= | RD1-seed2= | RD1-team2= Rangsan Panyarueng | RD1-score2-1=3 | RD1-score2-2=4 | RD1-score2-3= | RD1-seed3= | RD1-team3= Carlos Muñoz | RD1-score3-1=1 | RD1-score3-2='7 | RD1-score3-3=5 | RD1-seed4=24 | RD1-team4= 'Snorunt | RD1-score4-1='6 | RD1-score4-2=5 | RD1-score4-3='7 | RD2-seed1=15 | RD2-team1= Issara Kitnitchi | RD2-score1-1= | RD2-score1-2= | RD2-score1-3= | RD2-seed2=24 | RD2-team2= Snorunt | RD2-score2-1= | RD2-score2-2= | RD2-score2-3= }} Sixteenth Qualifier Damian Dermite | RD1-score1-1='6 | RD1-score1-2=3 | RD1-score1-3=3 | RD1-seed2=WC | RD1-team2= 'Chris Kirkpatrick | RD1-score2-1=4 | RD1-score2-2='6 | RD1-score2-3='6 | RD1-seed3= | RD1-team3= Tai Tanawut | RD1-score3-1=2 | RD1-score3-2=5 | RD1-score3-3= | RD1-seed4=32 | RD1-team4= 'Ice Saranyu | RD1-score4-1='6 | RD1-score4-2='7 | RD1-score4-3= | RD2-seed1=WC | RD2-team1= Chris Kirkpatrick | RD2-score1-1= | RD2-score1-2= | RD2-score1-3= | RD2-seed2=32 | RD2-team2= Ice Saranyu | RD2-score2-1= | RD2-score2-2= | RD2-score2-3= }} Trivia Category:2019 in tennis Category:2019 in the United States Category:2019 in motorsport